degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150213153917/@comment-1936167-20150214072046
I don't mean to resurface anything, but I have not had access to a computer until tonight and am finally getting the chance to make my piece on this. I'm sorry for having gotten to it so late in the game. Camille and Lauren have already hit the nail on the head, so I really don't have much to add in regards to why this happened and for what reasons. They've said it to my satisfaction. Basically, this is not something that was decided overnight. This has been going on for several weeks now. I've gotten complaints about shit going down in chat. I've gotten a request or two to come and calm fights down, too. Looking back, I definitely admit that there are ways that this could have been handled better. I think that if we had to do this a second time, we could have asked Lizzy to speak to us all, rather than a few separate warnings and then making the decision without her, but that's really it. All I'm going to say is that there already were red flags given. I apologize if you didn't recognize them as that, but from what I know, there were several given. Now, I'm all about second chances. I've already told Lizzy this, but there is always a chance for her to be promoted back to chat mod status again and based on what I'm seeing, Lauren seems to be in the same boat, too? I always have room for more discussion, if anyone is wanting another chance. This demotion is serious right now, but not set in stone. Getting a re-promotion may not happen immediately, but I'd be all for looking into this in the future. For the record, anyone who has thrown a fit over Lizzy losing her rights is only worsening matters and slimming her chances at getting them back, because it's lowering MY patience and probably Lauren, Camille, and Jo's, as well. The best way to support Lizzy is by being reasonable about this, rather than acting as if this was an unfair conspiracy. No one should be running their mouths and calling the admins biased either. Lauren, Camille, and I have been at our jobs for over 4 years now and any decision we've made has always been done for the wiki's best interest. Sorry if you disagree, but it's always how we've operated and nothing has changed. No one should be telling us how we're going about our job. I find it ridiculous how we're being labelled with favouritism, too. Many people who have spoken up about this, barely knew the full situation themselves and defended Lizzy on what ground? I sense a very biased standpoint right there, to be honest. Don't go around preaching about behaviour that you're guilty of exhibiting yourself. No one is ganging up on Lizzy. It may look that way on the surface, but everyone that was actually involved did not want this. In fact, why would we? I'm the one who promoted her to mod status in the first place. If I didn't want her as a mod, I wouldn't have given her the time of day to begin with. Speaking from a personal standpoint, I consider her a good friend of mine and always will, whether anyone believes me or not. This shouldn't be viewed as some kind of way to hurt and humiliate her, even if that is what has occurred now. When someone is granted mod status, the admins put their faith and trust in the user to moderate the chatroom fairly. This comes with not offending people, keeping things civil at all times, and keeping arguments to a minimum. I may not be on chat often, but if the admins get multiple reports about misbehaviour, then there is clearly something going on and clearly something that has to be done. Do we want it to be this way? Of course not, but we have to do what we can and to the best of our abilities. Having the title of mod is not a form of true acceptance on here, nor is it meant to be a form of hierarchal pride. I'm not accusing Lizzy of this attitude at all. I'm simply saying that this is not an argument that should be used to help her defence. Something else that needs to be said is that I don't like how everytime some form of drama ensues, the admins' job is so quickly brushed under the rug, as if it's such a quick decision for us to make. This kind of shit is extremely stressful for us, too. Do you think we like having to get chat complaints? Do you think we want to have to deal with everyone's excess laundry that isn't properly cleaned? I can't stress enough how difficult it is for me when people, who I view as my good friends, are at each other's throats like this and need for some kind of action to be taken in order to gain some form of control over the problem. Due to my status of authority, it's usually up to me or anyone else with power, to have to handle it. Even if anyone feels fine handling drama themselves, we always feel obligated to have to step in. Half of the time, this perspective seems to be just passed off so easily. I'm sorry if anyone feels like all of these events were an attack, a conspiracy, or whatever. It wasn't any of the above, whether those who are feeling this way choose to believe so or not. Since day one, I've only ever had the wiki's best interest at heart, as have the other admins. No action, no matter how severe or harsh, is meant to be taken personally. I'm sorry if it does culminate this way, but it's not the intention we have. Speaking on my own behalf, I haven't taken anyone's side in this. Not Lizzy's or CC's. I've taken the wiki's side. There is never going to be a way to satisfy everyone, but that's something that has to be accepted. Everything will get taken personally, as will this post, I'm sure, even though I have reiterated many times that I'm just doing my job. My comment is not even supposed to be directed at anyone. It's speaking from a general point of view. There's really nothing more to it.